There is an ongoing need to develop lumber handling systems for reducing logs into lumber whereby the maximum percentage of the available wood is utilized for lumber production. Logs are irregularly shaped and vary greatly in dimension, and the lumber produced therefrom is rectangular in cross section but has a wide range of cross section and lengthwise dimensions.
Consider that a log is tapered, curved and/or out of round. A scanner will establish the configuration and enter the data for computer evaluation. The computer determines the maximum boards of various dimensions that will fit that configuration as well as the cutting pattern for achieving that production. Then the log handling and/or log break down apparatus in response to the computer input follows the desired cutting pattern to produce the computed lumber pieces from that log.
There are numerous developments that have been made to the various components of the log handling and break down apparatus. The present invention applies to the infeed system, e.g., a conveyor or conveyors from which the logs are fed into the break down apparatus which may include, e.g, chippers and saws. Whereas conveyors have typically been adjustable only for elevation and side movement, the objective of the present invention is to provide adjustability for skew and tilt and preferably roll, as well as elevation and side movement.